The Widower
by CordeliaHalliwell
Summary: For a year Addison has been cast as the villain, but now with the ink on her divorce papers still wet it is revealed that Addison was never a villain at all but the victim.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Title: The Widower

Author: CordeliaHalliwell

Summary: For a year Addison has played the villain, but now with the ink on her divorce papers still wet it is revealed that Addison was never a villain at all but the victim.

**Read Me! Seriously… I'm important. **

A.N. Ok so quick little crash course in SVU, Elliot Stabler is married to Kathy Stabler (Who in this fic is Derek's sister) Olivia Benson is Elliot's partner (And the child of a rape her self), Fin or Odafin Tutuola is a detective who transferred in from narcotics and is partnered with John Munch who is the oldest of the four detectives. Cabot and Cragen are Alexandra Cabot (Assistant District Attorney for Manhattan SVU) and Don Cragen (Captain of Manhattan SVU). SVU stands for Special Victims Unit, meaning the detectives investigate cases that are sexual in nature, or involve children and the elderly. Fortunately you don't have to watch SVU to enjoy the fic, as this will focus primarily on Grey's characters. For those of you who do watch SVU, this fic is set in fourth season round, and for Grey's it is set in third season, literally hours after Addison and Derek's divorce becomes final.

* * *

"Who got the Brownstone?" Mark Sloan increased his pace to catch up the Addison Montgomery.

Addison spared him a glance and kept walking, "You heard?"

Mark shrugged, "People talk around here, and I listen." He paused, and then "Who got the Brownstone?"

Addison snapped, "None of your business."

Mark hesitated and the decided on a different approach, "I left my bike in the basement and I just want to know who to talk to so I can get it back."

"Buy a new bike," Was Addison's response.

"She is such a whore…" Addison and Mark stopped just before rounding the corner and listened as some of the nurses chattered.

"Right? It's about time McDreamy ditched her." Addison tensed and Mark watched as her eyes grew dull and lifeless and her face became a blank mask.

Another nurse spoke, "I heard she screwed McSteamy in McDreamy's trailer."

Mark growled and spun Addison to face him, "Addison you need to tell Derek the truth."

Addison glared and wrenched her arm free, "No."

Mark backed away the moment he saw Addison's eyes take on the look of a cornered animal. His face grew soft and his voice became more gentle than ever before, "Addie, he needs to know, this whole damn hospital should know the truth and choke on it."

Addison shook her head, "I'm not telling him."

"Then I will." Mark's voice was firm and sure.

Addison's eyes widened and she shot forward, desperately she spoke, "You swore Mark, you swore you wouldn't say anything to anyone until I was ready."

Mark asked quietly, "Are you ever going to be ready?"

Addison couldn't meet his eyes, "I don't know."

"This isn't fair to me either Addie, this whole hospital hates us for something they know nothing about." His voice was hard; he was tired of this damn hospital and everyone in it save Addie. He snarled, "Derek screws his intern in an exam room and you're the evil one."

Addison head snapped up, a broken look staining her porcelain face. In a choked voice she spoke she begged, "Please Mark don't…"

Mark was instantly remorseful, "Addie I'm so sorry." He stepped forward and enveloped Addison in his arms. Addison pressed her face into his chest and he remembered why she was so broken.

_

* * *

_

_Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson walked briskly through the halls of Bellevue Hospital in New York. Elliot stopped at the nurses' station and tapped his badge against the surface of the counter._

_The nurse looked up and then returned her attention to the chart she was reviewing, "May I help you?" She didn't bother glancing at Elliot again. _

_Elliot shot the woman an annoyed look and ignored the smirk that blossomed on his partner's face, "We're looking for the rape victim." _

_The nurse finally looked up, her face had grown soft and respectfully she pointed to the curtain directly behind the Special Victims detectives. _

_Elliot turned on his heel and pulled back the curtain slightly and stepped in followed by his partner. _

_He spoke in a gentle voice, "Ma'm my name is Detective Stabler…" The woman's head shot up and Elliot stared at her horrified, he whispered, "Addie?" _

_Olivia looked between her partner and the beautiful broken redhead that was staring at Elliot as if she had seen a ghost. _

_Olivia broke the silence, "El, do you know this woman?" _

_Elliot nodded and replied quietly, "She's my sister-in-law." _

_Addison stood and Olivia registered the fact that the woman managed to look regal despite the bruises and obvious signs of an attack. Addison stepped forward and offered her hand._

_In a shaky voice she introduced herself, "Addison Montgomery Shepherd." _

_Olivia took her hand and replied, "Olivia Benson." _

_Elliot finally emerged from his stupor and loudly demanded, "Did Derek do this, because I swear to God I'll…" Olivia spun and placed herself between her partner and Addison, who had flinched away from Elliot. _

_Addison's eyes were wide, "God no Elliot, Derek could never do something like this." _

_Elliot opened his mouth to speak but was shoved out of the curtained area by Olivia, he yelped, "Liv, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" _

_Olivia yanked the curtain and glared, "You're personally involved with this case El, so you can't work it."_

_Elliot scowled and drew himself to his full height, "I out rank you." _

_Olivia growled back, "Yeah? Why don't you call the captain or maybe Cabot and see who they agree with." She pushed gently and softened her voice, "I know she's family Elliot, but you're too close." _

_Elliot fought back the urge to cry as he absorbed the truth of Olivia's words, he was to close and if they did manage to catch a perp his connection to Addie could very well put the case in jeopardy. He turned on his heel but paused as the curtain opened. _

_Addison stood there, looking scared, "Don't tell the Shepherds…" _

_Elliot looked askance, "Addie I…" _

_Addison straightened her spine and hardened her voice, "I not asking as a sister-in-law, I'm asking as a victim, don't tell the Shepherds, not even Kathy." Elliot opened his mouth to argue but was silenced by a look from his partner. Olivia placed a hand on Addison's back and guided her back into the curtained off area. _

_Elliot heard Olivia's voice as he walked away, "Now can you tell me what happened?" _

_From across the hall Mark Sloan dialed a familiar number and prayed that his idiot best friend would stay on the line long enough to let him explain_

* * *

"_Munch!" Olivia Benson shouted across the room._

"_Yeah Liv?" Munch was preoccupied with his cup of coffee._

_Olivia looked up from her paperwork, "Have the results come in on the DNA for the Shepherd case?" _

_Elliot's head snapped up and he tuned his ears to listen intently._

_Fin glared at his partner, who had yet to answer Olivia and replied for him, "I'll pull it up on his computer Liv." _

"_Thanks Fin." Olivia returned her attention to her papers. _

_A few minutes later Fin swore, "Son of a bitch!" Both Olivia and Elliot were out of their chairs in a heartbeat._

_Olivia demanded, "What, What is it?" _

_Fin looked at the partners grimly, "Dr. Shepherd was lucky she wasn't murdered." _

_Elliot snapped, "Why, what are the results? "_

_Fin spoke in a grave voice, "DNA results from the rape kit of Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd have been matched to twenty eight open cases." _

_Elliot's face had grown dark, "Twenty eight, a serial rapist?!" _

_Fin shook his head, "A serial killer." _

_Olivia looked stunned, "What?" _

_Fin nodded, "Twenty eight women have been raped by the same perp who attacked Dr. Shepherd, and of the twenty eight not one survived, he killed them, all." _

_Elliot sat abruptly in a nearby chair, "Why didn't he kill Addie then?" _

_Olivia shook her head, "He was interrupted, Addison's friend Mark entered the house and it must have spooked him." _

_Elliot ran a hand over his face, "I never thought I'd see the day where I was happy that she and Derek are friends with that ass." Olivia shook her head and made her way back to her desk, as she sat her phone rang._

_She picked it up, "Benson." She listened intently for a few minutes and then spoke again, "Thank you for the information Dr. Sloan, I'll call you if I hear from her." _

_Elliot asked, "What's wrong?" _

_Olivia looked sad, "Addison had an abortion…" _

_Elliot looked ready to vomit as he spoke, "Damn it, if I ever catch this son of a bitch I swear to God I'll kill him." Nobody doubted him. _

_Olivia continued, "Addison has skipped town and Mark doesn't know where she was headed." _

_Mark put the phone back on the cradle and did something he hadn't done in years, he prayed. He prayed that Addison was alright._

* * *

Mark tightened his arms around Addison, as if he could shield her from her memories.

Quietly, Addison spoke, "I got the Brownstone…"

* * *

Ok so read and review… please, I am so not sure about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Derek turned the corner and stopped, stunned by the sight in front of him. His wife… ex-wife was wrapped in the arms of his best friend yet again. He snorted in disgust, just loud enough to get their attention. Addison pulled away and turned to face him. He squashed the concern that rose inside of him at the sight of her tears and focused on his anger.

He growled, "Couldn't even wait till the ink was dry could you?"

Before Addison could say a word Mark had pulled her behind him and snapped, "Go to hell Derek!"

Derek snarled back, "You first!"

From behind Mark Addison spoke in a whisper, "Mark don't…"

Mark didn't hear her, too focused on Derek, "I am so tired of your holier than thou, poor me, aren't I such a victim pity party. You're not the only one who was hurt!" By now half the surgical floor had been drawn to watch the fight taking place between McDreamy, McSteamy, and the Ex She-Shepherd.

"She cheated first!" Derek moved closer to Mark and Addison. The smaller man was tensed and looked ready to throw a punch in Mark's direction.

Mark roared back, "You know absolutely nothing about what happened that night you self righteous son of a bitch!"

"I know that I found my wife naked in the arms of my best friend!" Derek screamed and advanced even closer. Anyone watching Addison would have seen the terror in her eyes but everyone was too focused on the two men preparing to rip each other's heads off.

Mark barked, "She was wrapped in a sheet and I was fully clothed you stupid jack ass."

Addison had backed away from both men and had slid down in to a crouching position against a far wall. She had wrapped her hands around her head and was muttering to herself. It was actually Meredith who noticed first.

The Intern cleared her throat and tried, "Doctors…" Both men ignored her and advanced towards each other, both looking intent on murder. She tried again, "Doctors…" this time she put a little more force behind it but was once again ignored. She scowled, drew a deep breath and shouted, "Doctors!" Both men froze and turned to her, surprised by the strength and volume of her voice.

Mark snapped at her, "What?"

Derek shoved him, "Don't speak to her like that."

Mark drew himself to his full height, "But it's ok for you to talk to Addie like she's a common whore?!" The plastic surgeon punctuated his question with a shove of his own.

Derek spat back, "She is a common whore." Mark's face twisted and Meredith felt a flash of real fear as she watched the larger man lunge for Derek with his hands outstretched. Before anyone could stop him he had barreled into Derek and wrapped his hands around his throat. Derek spluttered and clawed at Mark's hands but was no match for the enraged doctor who now resembled a bear more than a human being.

Alex, George, Burke, and the chief all shot forward and grabbed Mark. It took every ounce of strength the four men possessed to yank him off of Derek.

Mark fought against the four doctors, screaming, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Meredith bolted to Derek's side and moved his hands to exam the damage Mark had done even as the neurosurgeon gasped for air.

Mark's screaming seemed to snap Addison out of her muttering. The red head stood and stared at the two men. Derek had regained his breath and had made to attack Mark but was caught by two orderlies and a nurse.

Mark howled, "Don't you ever call her that again."

Derek shrieked back, "She screwed my best friend; I'll call her anything I want."

Mark yelled, "I hate you!"

_"I was raped…"_

"You stole my wife!"

_"I was raped…"_

"I will never forgive you for leaving when you did!"

_"I was raped…"_

"I left because of you and her, what you two did!"

_"I was raped…"_

"You have no idea Derek; you have no clue what she went through!"

_"I was raped…"_

"Oh yeah Mark, what could possibly have happened that was so bad, so awful that you had my wife in your arms?!"

**"I WAS RAPED!"…**


End file.
